


Happiness, time, loss.

by rutra



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutra/pseuds/rutra
Summary: Свену часто снится сон о том, что всё хорошо. Что Берт греется под боком, что они вновь пьют чай вечерами, или смотрят в тот огромный телескоп.--------Sven often has a dream that everything is fine. That Bert basks in the side, that they drink tea again in the evenings, or look into that huge telescope.--------This work is written entirely in Russian language(!) You can read it with the help of an interpreter
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Happiness, time, loss.

**Author's Note:**

> я надеюсь, вы включили переводчик.

Свен всегда будет думать что всё _хорошо._ Он будет засыпать, перемещаясь в прекрасный мир где всё _хорошо._ Где _Берт_ жив, где он греется под боком, где они пьют чай вечерами, когда смотрели в телескоп.

Когда его начали посещать эти сны, где всё _хорошо,_ когда Реджинальд и Правая рука в порядке, где живы все его соклановцы.

Он будет просыпаться, отказываясь в кошмаре постоянной рутины, и засыпать, перемещаясь в прекрасное место где _Берт жив_ , где он вновь выполняет работу, где общается с товарищами, где упрекает шутки того идиота Джея и его парня Арнольда.

Но Свен вновь проснётся. Проснётся в ужасающей реальности, где _его_ нет уже второй год. В реальности, где он собирает остатки клана по крупицам, восстанавливая былое величие.

Свен будет верить, что когда-нибудь, он сможет похоронить Берта достойно. Так, как должны хоронить умершие глаза и уши клана. 


End file.
